


Ask Me, Please

by TaangyChocolate



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: Christmastime gives the best opportunities to tell people how much you care about them, doesn't it?





	Ask Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> My damirae secret santa gift to mistkissedmoon on tumblr. I really hope you like it!
> 
> The prompt: _Ask me to think about you, for once._

“You know, most people try to take Christmas off.” 

Damian clicked his tongue as he fastened his utility belt, guiltily glancing over his shoulder at his girlfriend. The mage’s lips were curled in a soft smile despite her words, although they were tinged with longing.

He sighed and turned to face her fully, taking the few steps forward to pull her into his arms. 

Her fingers came up to trace where the front of his cape separated and he let her, not talking as Raven silently let her hands wander, brushing up his neck and stroking the sides of his jaw. A wry smile came on her face, “I don’t say this often, but I think you might be overcompensating.” She motioned to the cast still on her foot and felt as his fingertips splayed out along her pajama-covered midsection, feeling the bumpy, still-healing stitches that he’d kissed a million times over so far.

Damian darkened a bit at the memory of only a few days before, of the bomb going off and his overwhelming panic at seeing her magic fail to encase it. Taking a deep breath, Raven reached up to rub just below his earlobes. The empath sent a wave of calm to him, tilting his chin and forcing him to look at her. 

His worried eyes met hers and Raven pulled him an inch closer, “ _This_ won’t happen again, let alone on Christmas Eve. You can relax, Darling. Even _Gotham’s_ villains take a break this time of year.”

Still, he wasn’t convinced, “You know that these cult initiations are popping up more and more… We can’t just assume that criminals will take the holidays off. They’ve never done it before.”

Raven sighed at his words and the conviction behind them, closing the small gap between them and pressing herself flush against the hero. She didn’t bother to retort, deciding to simply savor the moment rather than arguing. 

Damian kissed the crown of her head, feeling the ruby in her forehead press into his chin. He paused at her silence, considering the cold snowfall outside and the warmth that practically radiated off his girlfriend. A sigh escaped and he admitted, “Although, if you’d prefer, I wouldn’t _mind_ staying at home.”

She smiled and looked up from their hug, chuckling as she pecked his chin, “You don’t need to try and appease me, _Habibi_.”

Opposite to her words, her magic pulled his gloves off his hands. “You’re not gonna be able to relax until you’ve checked everything out, you control freak.” Her teasing was lessened by her smile and the wonderfully soft way her fingers felt as they tangled with his own.

Inky hair shifted into her face as she jutted her chin towards the door, “Go out and stop those bad guys.” He raised a brow, an amused half-smile on his face as he tucked the pesky strands back behind her ear, waiting for her to continue, “But…”

Amethyst eyes lazily traced his features, her fingertips following a second after. Damian kissed her thumb as she touched his lips, humming into the space between them, “But I want you to do something for me.”

She levitated an inch, not daring to even attempt to balance on her cast. Just barely containing her smile (lest she be kept from kissing him properly), Raven hummed into their embrace, a soft press of their lips for all too short of a second. Pulling back until their noses just barely brushed, the demoness pleaded, “Ask me to worry about you going off alone tonight.” 

His brows jumped. Raven paid them no mind; instead, the demoness brought up their intertwined hands and kissed a particularly prominent scar on his knuckle. Her words slipped past her lips like a sigh, “Ask me to agonize about you overexerting yourself when you’re out in the snow.” 

Another kiss, this time on the inside of his wrist. Damian’s eyes bored into her face but she closed her eyes, “Ask me to fight over whether or not I should turn off my communicator so I can’t call for hourly updates.”

Her lashes fluttered open, taking in the dark olive of his irises, speckled with hazel so light it was nearly gold, “And for Azar’s sake ask me to stay up until you’re back in my arms again.” Pale hands squeezed his biceps as she spoke, pulling him an inch closer as her thumbs twiddled with a patch of neoprene.

A breathless, humorless laugh fell out of her, “C’mon, Bird Boy.” A hint of playfulness snuck into her voice at the nickname, but it couldn’t keep out that fond, longing, worried quiver of emotion. She bit her lip and met his stunned gaze, “Ask me to think about you, _please_.”

Damian’s hands rested on her, one in the small of her back, the other on her hip. He pulled her closer, leisurely resting their foreheads together. His tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips and stared into mauve eyes and incredibly large pupils, “I won’t ask, Raven.”

A soft smile brightened his face, big enough to showcase that one dimple on his right cheek. Raven touched that dimple, her eyes closing as he promised, “I’ll _beg_. But just this once.”

Raven bit the inside of her cheek, trying to hold back her smile at what a lovestruck _dork_ he was. Tenderly, she slipped the mask onto his face, smoothing down the edges with the pads of her thumbs. Robin smiled down at her, stealing another peck that turned into a full fledged kiss.

After a second, the witch pulled away an inch and let out a chuckle, “Never thought I’d see the day that _Damian Wayne_ begged for anything.”

Instead of an answer, that got her a warm kiss to the side of her jaw. He didn’t fire off a retort and squeezed her once, murmuring against her skin, “I’ll see you when I get home, _Hiyati_. Think about me when I’m gone.”

“Just this once?” She was practically cheeky and he grinned, their noses rubbing together. 

Damian kissed his love again, sighing against her lips, “Just this once.”


End file.
